wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinitewings
Cocoheart owns these. Please ask on my page, on "honourwing and greywings ask here" if you want to make one. These dragons were once called Starwings. Apprentice They can be any colour, with any pattern. They can be tribless, hybrids, any type of dragon. Their eyes always are the same colour though. Abilities They have the normal abilities of there dragon tribe. Example, a sandwing Infinitewing gets the abitities of a sandwing. The History A large group of dragons found a magic item. They touched it, and there was a blinding flash. The dragons were gone and were replaced with eggs. They hatched, and grew up with each other. They created the culture, and those dragons who found the item were the grand mothers and grand fathers of Infinitewings. Later, they started to settle on the island, not wanting other dragons to see them in a strange way. They started to settle into normal lives, having eggs. Way early on, if they placed their eggs near the item, the newly hatched dragonets became starwings living their normal life. But the dragonets were becoming clones slowly. Now days, they are guards the minute their born (if they are in the guard hatchery). In their little eyes, they were only born to protect the items creations. Personality Sometimes, the last dragons personality can show up in the next dragon. For example, if three dragons were great friends and worked well together, maybe the next dragons will have the same relationship with each other. A dragon with no remains often develops similar personality to the one before it. Death When a infinitewing is dying or dead, the remains glow white, (ever seen pokemon evolve. Like that) and become an egg. If there are no remains, the ground sallows liquid around it come together to create the egg. Example, if their are no remains, such as the infinitewing body was eaten, the ground(sand, water, jungle, rock, ice, mix etc.) come together and create a dragon(sandwing, seawing, rainwing, skywing, icewing, hybrid, etc.). Culture They live on the same island (called Slider island) where the item is. It's a small island in the beside the sand kingdom. Many infinitewings stay on the island, because they don't want to get involved into anything. Because of this, they live in solitude from the rest of the world. The other dragons are often in myths and fairy tales. Their island is covered with ocean rainforests and large mountains. Names Their names can be anything, and the dragonet often names themselves to Red line, to Blue flakes. Often, their names have two words in it. Habitat Slider island is large, and covered in tropical rainforests. Large mountains form a ring around the island, with a tropical rainforest and the main (and only village) in the treetops and ground. No prey dares to go to the village. Its well defended. ares to go to the village with out planning on being eatten. Eggs and dragonets The eggs are rushed to the hatchery, where they stay until they are ready to hatch. They take two days to form, then open. They are vunerable in the egg stage, so they form as fast as they can. Once the egg opens, they are put in a dragonet care place. The guard hatchery This hatchery is where eggs that two infinitewings had (not real infinitewings.Its in the "ruins" of the items home). Eggs put there are to become guards because they crawl out of the shell and ether stand straight back, or walk stiff back towards who ever is there. Infinitewings have plenty of guards, and the guard hatchery is only used when their are little or no guards left(war, etc.). They have no form of government, and no royal line. They are an anarchy tribe with the oldest being the closet thing to a leader. Hybrids Male Ifinitewings can only have a kid with female Infinitewings but if a seainfinite and a iceinfinite havea kid its a hybrid. Hybrids have 11 lives and when dying, they become another dragon(basically, the doctor becoming someone else). Hybrids have...a weird "life". If both dragons were a certain type of tribe (sandwings) the child can only be that type(sandwing) unless they really hard to become something else (sand and sky hybrid). They often are stolen when there an egg and taught whatever they were caught for. If they aren't stolen, they often wander the world as traders. A lot of them aren't unaware their hybrids until they die, going to their second life. Warning! Read ahead if you have a hybrid OC of a Infinitewing and any other tribe (Don't let this paragraph control the background of your OC. These are simply what happens to many, unless your OC is unknown to gangs or other and bigger company's. Still, a 42% percent, as many gangs would like a infinitewing hybrid) Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Content Category:Content(Cocoheart